


Faults

by geeru



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Merry can't reply to Treebeard's words.Based on the prompt: any, any, what they say about humans.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3 sentece ficathon





	Faults

**Author's Note:**

> link to op [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7782072#cmt7782072)

Yes, Treebeard might have been right, that there were similarities between humans and orcs.

Drove by passions, lost and confused by the desire of power, of winning, defeated by their stomach and sleeping needs and other trivial matters.

_Am I not so as well?_ Merry thought, clenching his hands._ Isn't everyone like that?_


End file.
